Understanding the characteristics of geologic formations and fluids located therein is important for effective hydrocarbon exploration and production. For example, accurate estimation of the wetting characteristics of in-situ reservoir fluids is critical for evaluation of hydrocarbon recovery, selection of production mechanisms and understanding of field development economics.
Magnetic resonance tools can be used to estimate characteristics of formations, such as permeability and fluid characteristics. Such tools can be conveyed into a borehole during drilling (e.g., as logging-while-drilling tools) or after drilling (e.g., as wireline tools). Characterization of the formations and the fluids within provides valuable information related to the intended use of the formation so that drilling and production resources can be used efficiently.